The present disclosure relates to systems and networks for providing television service to subscriber devices. For example, a typical satellite television arrangement comprises a service provider transmitting content via an antenna over a unidirectional satellite communication path to a satellite dish and satellite television receiver on or near a customer's home. Cable television systems, in contrast, may use a specialized wired infrastructure for delivering television content to television receivers and other subscriber devices. Both satellite and cable television services allow for delivery of a large volume of content (e.g., television channels, on-demand content) to subscribers' locations via their respective delivery networks. In many cases, the television content transmitted by television providers may be scrambled or otherwise encoded to prevent access by unauthorized persons or devices. Television receivers and/or other subscriber equipment may be programmed to enforce subscription policies by decoding and/or outputting only those channels for which the subscriber device is authorized to receive.